Sore Wa Himitsu
by SK8T3R-G1RL
Summary: After Amu's parents divorced and her dad remarried life hasn't been going too great. Soon her dad dies from an unknown illness and her life goes downhill Amu starts being abused and she can't tell anyone about it. Will she get help? Or is she on her own?
1. Amu POV

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first fan fic (on , I've written a lot more, just had writers block on all of 'em lolz) I know this probably isn't the best or anything, but I don't know, I'm self conscious about my work as I am my art. I'm afraid of criticism, feel free to flame or whatever on anything I need to improve on . . ((or not, I like it better that way ^_^)) One more thing though, I want to dedicate this story to MyVampireEyes she's the maker of "Running Up That Hill" ((I ABSOULUTELY LOVE THAT FIC!! I got that on my phone ^_^ )) and "30 Minutes" ((Also such an awesome fic!)) and **** Ayame and Misha****t****he author of "Ultim****ate Crisis!" and the sequel to Ultimate Crisis! ((Your the reason I got a smart phone, I can read ur fics whenever I want to now! ^_^)) These two pplz are the reason I'm writing this. Please enjoy :D (I should hand people ice cream or something saying that...) **

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara! (sadly)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

"Get up you useless excuse of a stepdaughter!" I heard screaming from downstairs. What a nice alarm… I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Well, this was my usual wake up call. After my parents divorced and split up, my mom took my little sister, Ami, with her. My dad married a new woman who I could care less about. Sometime after, my dad died from an illness that I didn't really understand. I got over it after time though, from my friends at school that supported me through it. I walked to the bathroom and did the usual, took a shower, brushed my teeth and got ready for school. I went down the stairs and found my step mom in the kitchen making breakfast. "I'm up, I'm up…" I replied still a bit sleepy. "Why the hell were you late in waking up today?! What were you doing last night, huh?!" she screeched at me. "Well, I'm sorry for being tired in the morning like a human being." I said.  
"Are you back talking me?!"  
"No, just answering you."

And another second later, she slaps me. I'll say this: that remark was worth it. That was something horrible I just did. Well, to her it was, but I'd never admit that. I held my cheek after it had gotten flush from the hit. "I'm going to school…" I said and walked out the door without eating. "Rima! Good morning." I said whilst smiling at her.

"Hey Amu. Good morning." She still looked as small as ever even though we made it to eighth grade. "Why is your cheek red Amu?" Rima asked me. I acted like I didn't know. "It is? That's weird…" I said while holding my cheek. She looked uncertain of my answer. "All right then…" She said letting go of the subject. We just talked about things like school, and what we were doing during our weekend break until we got to school. "OK everyone, take your seats!" Our teacher, Nikaidou-sensei screamed over everyone else. Surprisingly he stayed our teacher through elementary to junior high. I sat near the window and kept quiet. I still had my Cool N' Spicy character to keep, the only people who knew about my real character on the inside were the Guardians, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko who I found out was also Nadeshiko in 6th grade near the end of the year. It was kind of a shock, but I got used to it in time.

After school finished, me and Rima walked home and I dropped her off. Her parents were over protective of her because she'd nearly been kidnapped in the past. I didn't mind it though, we said our goodbyes and I made my way home. As I was walking, I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting late. _Oh no, I'm going to get in so much trouble for this!_ I thought to myself, and started on my way again, but this time running.

I finally made it home and opened the door with the key that was given to me in, like, 6th grade or something. I stepped in trying not to be noticed but failed. "Where were you?!" Jeez, can this woman stop screaming? "I can hear you know" I muttered to myself. "I was just walking home and lost track of the time. Sorry." I apologized. Of course I didn't mean it, I just tried to make her shut up. "Well, sorry isn't enough! When I tell you to get here I mean it! I'm not here to get your dumb ass excuses!" She screamed at me. "Man, I really wish she'd stop that, it's really getting annoying." Oops… I said that too loud… way to keep my thoughts to myself…

"What was that?!" she screamed, her face purple with anger. Well, there was no hiding it now. "Your screaming. It's annoying." I retorted. That got to her. She stormed towards me and punched me under my ribs, that place that when you punched you couldn't breathe. My knees gave out and I fell down clutching my chest, trying to breathe. For someone that screams a lot, she could throw a punch, I'd give her that. She pulled at my hair to make me stand up again and slapped me. "It's probably your fault he died! You're a mistake! If you won't teach yourself manners, I will!" She said and pushed me to the wall and I slid down.

After that slap, I could breathe again. She tried grabbing me by the collar but I moved out of her way. She got the best of me and followed my moves and picked me up by the shoulders kneed me in the ribs and I felt something crack. "S-stop..." I tell her, whimpering from the hits. "If you wanted me to stop, then you'd know never to do that!" She yelled. I fought back the tears stinging in my eyes. I wouldn't cry in front of her, making her satisfied from my pain. She finally stopped after hearing the knocking on the door.

I tried getting up, but I couldn't so instead I dragged myself to the kitchen where the person at the door couldn't see me. This has kind of been something normal, but she's never gone this far before. Probably because I "talked back" to her. And blaming me for dad's death? Sheesh... this lady needed a tampon. I heard the conversation going on at the door.

"Is everything alright? I heard banging." asked our neighbor. I'd have to thank him some day for coming.

"Oh yes, everything is just fine! It's just that we were having some trouble and I tripped down the stairs. I'm fine though." She answered back. What a liar...

"Hm, alright then. Take care... hope everything turns out alright." he said while walking away and my step mom closing the door behind him.

She walked away with her hand to her face saying, "Go to your room, and don't show your face to me or anyone else for the rest of the day." and walked away to her room closing it and locking it behind her.

"Well, how the hell do I stand up?" I muttered. Oh well, I could get through this by dragging myself up the stairs. I tried that but a shocking pain in my chest stopped me from that idea. So, I used my back and legs. That worked, so I kept on going, and finally, I made it to my room and got something to wrap around my chest in my drawers that I had for emergencies. Ha, lucky me. After doing that, I laid down and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would take me from this pain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**WELL?! Was it beautiful? Semi booty full? Or just damn stupid? ((_HINT: PICK THE FIRST ONE_)) Ok, before I go on with the story, I must admit!! that I most likely am a sadist. I love seeing my fav characters hurt. T.T sorry Amu. I accept whatever ya'll give me, reviews, flames, love notes, publishing contracts, etc... lolz hehe, I had to **


	2. Ikuto POV

**This one's in Ikuto's pov.**

**I don't own SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 2

I awoke and flicked the cobalt blue hair out of my eyes. Ugh, my life at home was so boring. I guess I'll go to school. Ha, doing that wasn't really my usual routine. I usually skip. I got dressed and walked out of the door starting on my way to that useless place (in my opinion and most teenagers') called school. Hm, I just might pay Amu a visit today. I haven't seen her in a while, and she finally made it to 8th grade, and next year, my high school. I smirked at that thought. There would be so much teasing and her blushing. She was so fun to tease. With that thought I kept my head hung high with a smirk on my face and got me through the rest of the day.

**REALLY sorry about the shortness of this one. I went lazy and decided with a SMALL Ikuto chapter but to make it up, I'm uploading the 3rd chapter too! Gomen ne! **


	3. Amu's Pov

**(Once again, sorry about the last chapter.)**

**Do NOT own SC! **

Chapter 3

I woke up from the screaming _once again _from downstairs telling me to come down. God it was going to be hard at school today... I went downstairs with my arm over my chest after getting ready for school. Rima would be waiting outside by now. Once again, I didn't eat and opened the door, closing it behind me without saying a word to my step mom. "Morning Amu." Rima greeted me. She didn't take a look at me until now. "Amu... are you alright? You don't look so good." She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said. I can't believe she almost noticed, this girl's too keen. "Alright then... let's hurry and get to school or we'll be late." I nodded. After about 10-15 minutes we made it to school with time to spare. Once again, the class was getting hectic all about nothing. I made my way to my desk and turned around looking for Rima and some kid was pushed and he elbowed me right in the ribs. _Uh oh..._ I grabbed my abdomen where I was elbowed and fell down grunting in pain. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked down at me.

Rima ran through the crowd trying to see what happened. She looked down at me wide eyed. "Amu! What's wrong?!"

"R-ribs..." I said with pain in my voice. Rima screamed in her little voice for someone to call a hospital. A few minutes later Nikaidou-sensei had the phone to his ear telling them what happened. About 5 minutes later an ambulance came and took me to the hospital. They took x-rays immediately after that phone call and walked into my room.

"Well it seems as though you have a cracked rib. And there was also bruising around that area. I'm sure that that elbowing can cause your bruising. Though I highly doubt that's how that rib came to be. Any ideas?" The doctor asked me. I couldn't tell him about my step mom. She'd kill me for it, I mean that literally. "I was moving some chairs downstairs and couldn't see ahead of me and tripped."

"Ah, well, if that's the case, I'm going to give you some gauze wraps to let you heal easier, and also some pills for your pain. You should recover in about 2 months. It takes a while for ribs to heal because of frequent moving. So in due time, you should be fine." he said. "Now, we've called your mother to come pick you up, I'm discharging you from the hospital. Come back if your pain isn't decreasing." I nodded, and mentally swallowed, this might be a problem with her. Ok, not 'might', will. The hospital bills are going to get to her.

The doctor left and Rima and the other Guardians came in through the door. "Are you all right Amu-chan? What happened back there...?" Nagihiko asked me. He and the other guardians had worried looks on their faces. I wanted to tell them so badly but I couldn't. They'd just worry about me and that isn't something I need at the moment. "Doctor said I have a cracked rib and bruising from where that kid elbowed me. He said I should heal in about a month." I explained to them what the doctor said.

"How did the rib get cracked?" Rima asked. I looked at her and told her my story. She really didn't look like she believed me but held that thought in for now. I could tell she was going to ask about it later. Maybe I'd tell her. Maybe not. After a few hours of talking to the rest of the guardians, my step mom walks through the door, and I could tell, by the look in her eyes, that she was anything but happy. She then put on her facade. "Amu, sweetie, are you alright??"

I swear if I was some low down punk, I would've just punched her then and there. No, even if I wasn't I would have punched her. But I couldn't with everyone here. I gave a weak, artificial smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. That fall down the stairs just got to me I guess." She nodded and smiled at me. I wish so much that it was real from a mother who really loved me. It makes me think how people take everything for granted and I was one of them who got a fist full of destiny right in the face. "Well, let's get you out of this hospital..." she thanked the doctors and I said good bye to my friends. Rima still had that look. I nodded to her and her expression changed when she knew what I meant. I would tell her the next time I got to see her.

**I'm ganna update at least one everyday. If the chapter is short, like the last one, I'll update two chapters to keep you guys happy campers ^_^**


	4. Ikuto's POV A visit

**Ok, Here's the 4th chapter in Ikuto's POV. I really want to thank all my reviewers even though they're only 4. These are them:  
**

**Animegirl67213 (My ultra first one that made me oh so happy. Thanks so much!)**

**Iku-chan (I love the name :3)**

**Ame Toshiro**

** Mya **

**  
Props to all ya'll, here's a funny short story for you ^_^ Yesterday I went on my aunts computer to check for reviews and came out of the room making victory signs and screaming cause I got 2 reviews. I got lots of weird looks... Rofl. Well, enough of my blabbering, here's Chapter 4~!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

I went to visit Amu that night but I couldn't find her in her room and there weren't any house lights on either. I jumped down from the balcony and started /back on my way home. I started pondering on my choices of what to do. Well, I could go to a coffee shop or restaurant nearby. I walked in the coffee shop; they had a nice atmosphere there. Well they do if you get all the ogling girls out of the equation. Seriously, I just wanted to relax. "I'll have a cappuccino please." I said to the cashier. He nodded and I sat at my table. I gazed out the window and looked at all the passersby and cars. I could've sworn I saw Amu in one of the cars looking out her window. I mean how many people have pink hair? Well I kind of didn't have a right to say that, considering I had blue hair. Everything was abnormal about her features. Pink hair and gold eyes? Here I am talking about her again...

I thanked the waitress as she delivered the cappuccino with sparkling eyes. Yeesh. I nodded at her and she left muttering something like, "Hot..." He he, I could knock any girl I wanted off her feet. All except Amu though... she practically hates me. I smirked silently. I finished my coffee and walked out, my head down looking at the floor. I would go visit my strawberry tonight; I want to ask her why she wasn't at home yesterday. I reached her house and jumped up on her balcony. I cupped my hands around the area where I was looking through on the glass. There she was, lying down. I knocked on the window for her to open up. She jolted up and looked around before settling her eyes on the glass looking at me. She looked a bit hurt. Opening the balcony door, she asked me, "Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd visit my little strawberry." I said with a smirk, and she blushed. It wasn't her normal blush though... she looked like she was hiding something. "What's wrong Amu?" she looked shocked. "N-nothing. Why do you ask?" She was certainly hiding something. I looked at her body closely. "Where'd you get those bruises and scratches?" I was getting worried. "Ikuto, it's nothing..." she looked away. I grabbed her chin and turned her to face me and I looked into her golden eyes. "If you won't answer that then answer this. Why weren't you home yesterday night? Did something happen?" I asked her.

"Something happened at school is all." she answered, looking away. "What happened Amu? Just tell me!" I screamed, I didn't mean to but she was being too stubborn. She winced, "Fine, you won't let off. I had to go to the hospital. I fell down the stairs and cracked a rib. Are you happy now?" How'd the cuts and bruises happen? I don't think she'd tell me so I might have to go to the guardians. Ugh... I nodded, and whispered near her ear, "Take care Amu. Good night." I took one look back and saw a small blush on her cheeks. I smirked to myself and jumped down to the sidewalk and started on my way back home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And that's chapter 4~ Do I get that cookie yet? :3 The next one's Amu's Pov, till next time my little kittens, fare thee well :D**


	5. Amu's POV What happened yesterday

** Yo! Once again, thank you for all your beautiful reviews! This one is for Animegirl67213 who has promised me 50 cookies, hopefully chocolate chip ^_^ Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter too. Chapter 6 will be longer I promise and I might be needing ideas after ch. 6 so feel free to type up whatever u think is awesome for the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

I closed the balcony door and limped my way back to my bed. It took a whole lot of strength to walk my way to the balcony where Ikuto was standing. I finally got to go to sleep after the shenanigan that occurred a few minutes ago. I was lucky that my step mom hadn't come through the door. She probably and hopefully went to sleep.

_**Flash back**_

_We just got back home after the hospital incident and my step mother was fuming with rage. She slapped me with so much force that my head jerked back. I kept my head in that direction and looked to the floor. The carpet had a weird pattern... "What the hell is wrong you with you disobedient girl?! Didn't I tell you not to go fucking around like that? You could've given it out!" It would've been better than this being my entire life style every day._

_She grabbed my chin and unwillingly, I turned my head to face her, she punched me screaming, "Look at me when I talk to you! The least I demand is respect from your sorry ass! You live under my roof and my rules, you don't go prowling around whenever you wish and cause me trouble like you did today! Do you have any idea how much this hospital bill is going to put me in trouble?! You're useless and I don't give a damn about you!" she then punched me in my gut again and I fell down clutching my now possibly broken rib._

_As much as I hated it, I started crying from the immense pain in my abdomen. I tried taking a breath but ended up coughing blood instead. "I told you it was going to get worse if you every did something like coming home late! But this time you've gone too far." And so have you. I really hated my life up to this point. She pulled out a kitchen knife from the silver ware drawer. Oh god. This woman is the spawn of the devil. Does she get pleasure from doing this to teenage girls??_

_I picked myself up and tried to dodge the slicing motions thrown at me. Unfortunately, I missed a few, and was getting cuts all over me. The one that hurt a lot was the one I missed on my leg. I ignored the pain from my left leg and tried kicking her in the stomach with my other. Big mistake. She grabbed my foot and twisted it giving me an almost broken ankle that is until she took it and twisted it some more until I felt something breaking in my foot with a loud sickening crack. She let go and I fell down grabbing my ankle and groaned. _

"_Now go to your room, and I don't want to hear a word from you." she said looking away and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. I limped to my room using the wall as support._

_**End Flashback**_

And that's what happened. I'd be damned to tell Ikuto any of that. I laid down and and tried going to sleep ignoring the pain in my chest and leg. I couldn't get checked out any more. I'd have to ask for help. Or do something. I was definitely going to tell Rima about this. I had to let someone know about it, I couldn't keep it to myself. I also had to go to school tomorrow. There was no break no matter what I broke. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep where I was free from all the pain in the real world.

* * *

**KABOOM! That's chapter 5 for my kittens! Again, thank you for readin' and reviewin' and see you in the next chapter! Fare thee well!**


	6. Sleep over

**Ok, I just got great news. 1. My ocarina that I bought on Ebay (Don't ownith) will be coming soon and i'm soo jittery about it. I'm a huge Zelda fan. 2. I get 100 cookies AND dill pickles for this chapter. I'm oh so excited!! And also, I had 50 1/2 cookies from the last chapter! Animegirl67213 ate half of one ^_^ I forgive her. Did I mentions that the Pickles are GIANT? Well, they are, and i possibly won't be sharing any unless you ask nicely. You can get them yourself at Sam's Club (don't own, but would be funny if i did). **

**Again, thanks to my beautiful reviewers! ;**

**Animegirl67213**

**Iku-chan**

**Ame Toshiro**

**Mya.**

**autoluxx**

**Spikey-chan**

**annd, Kuro Neko-chan!**

**dO nOt OwN ShUgO cHaRa!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I won't explain how I wake up every morning any more. You catch the drift. I got dressed and covered whatever was visible with makeup. I wasn't the girl for makeup but I in this case I had to be. I only covered my face though, because I had to have evidence to show Rima after what I had promised to tell her. I touched the door knob and heard, "Fix how you walk; you remember what I said yesterday." I did and walked out looking at Rima who was waiting at the door step.

"Rima, I want to tell you but we're going to have to be late for school. Are you alright with that?" I whispered to her. I still didn't move from my spot, not wanting to walk just yet. "It's no problem Amu. Let's go." I tried stepping on my right foot (the broken one) but kind of failed horribly and fell. "Amu, are you ok?" Rima asked. I nodded and got back up limping to the area we were walking to; the park. We finally made it there after Rima had helped me walk with my arm over her shoulder. I took her to a less visible area at the park and sat her down and myself.

"Ok Rima, I promised I'd tell you but please don't freak out, alright? And I'm in danger just telling _you_ this, so please don't tell anyone else." I asked her. She nodded solemnly. "Well, you know that after my parents divorced, my dad married someone else right?" She nodded. "And a few years later my dad died and I was left alone with my step mother." She nods again. "Well, that's how the problem started. After dad died, and I was left alone, I'd get in trouble with my step mother for the stupidest reasons. One day though, she started getting abusive. She'd slap, punch, and all these other things and well, that's how I got put in the hospital. That night before when I dropped you off at home, I got home really late and well, she got really mad. That's the best way to put it." Her eyes widened at that sentence but she kept quiet knowing there was more.

"Well, she seemed like she was nice and loving after that encounter in the hospital but trust me, she isn't and never will be. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened yesterday I just want you to be patient and let me finish, alright?" She gave the okay and I continued. "Ok, so we got home and she was unbelievably furious. She slapped me and then she started screaming at me at how useless I was and how much the hospital bill would put her at risk and that she didn't give a damn about me, and I had my head down the whole time and she grabbed my chin and punched me telling me to look at her when she's talking to me. Let me tell you I could really care less when she was talking to me." I tried joking around to lighten the mood just a bit to stop her from gaping at me but I failed.

"After that, she punched me in my gut and I felt my rib break and I tried breathing but I just coughed up blood and I started to cry even though I hated letting her see me like that. I couldn't help it. Afterwards, she pulled out a knife and started slashing at me," I pulled up my sleeve and a little part of my skirt to show her the cuts "I tried dodging them, but as you can see, I missed a few. I'd had enough after that, and I tried kicking her with my good leg, but she just grabbed it and broke my ankle. Then, I fell down and couldn't get back up. She told me to go to my room and she didn't want to see my face that day anymore..." I started tearing up on that last sentence and began to cry uncontrollably and hugged Rima who was still the speechless statue in front of me, ignoring the pain in my chest.

She stroked the back of my hair and back as she started to sob a bit herself. She started whispering to herself, "I'm so sorry Amu... I'm so sorry... I had no idea what you were going through..." I felt bad for telling her after that but I had to tell someone. I just couldn't keep it to myself. I had never broken down in front of anybody either, but me and Rima were best friends and right now, I could care less. "Well, I think we should get to school. I don't want us to get in trouble." I announced and used the tree we were sitting underneath to stand up. She seemed to break out of her trance, "But Amu! You can't go back to school like that! Go home." I smiled weakly and shook my head. "I'd be in so much trouble at home if I did that."

She frowned, "Ugh, Amu... you can't go to school like that. That's just horrible." I knew it was horrible but I had no other choice. "What if I ask the nurse if you can stay in the infirmary and have your work with you?" I pondered that and said, "Well, that just might work. I have an excuse for being late too, so you don't need to worry about that."

"I'm not worried about that at all Amu. I'm worried about you." I didn't want her to worry but after telling the story, well I couldn't keep her from being concerned. "I know Rima but try not to worry too much alright? I don't want to ruin your everyday life." I could tell she didn't like me saying that but I had to. I held Rima's hand to help her get up. I had the help from a tree at the moment. "Um Rima? Do you mind helping me...?" I asked blushing. "You don't need to if you don't want to of course." She rolled her eyes and slung my arm over her small shoulders.

We finally got to school and I was using the walls as support because I felt bad to use Rima but we had to just to get into class and make our excuse work. I opened the door and the class looked at us slightly gasping. "Where have you two been?" Asked Nikaidou-sensei with suspicion in his voice. "Well, me and Rima were walking to school and I tripped and hurt my foot so I've been limping the whole way here and Rima was helping. Sorry we're late by the way." Rima was still standing next to me holding me up. "I just came here to get my work; the nurse said I could stay in the infirmary and finish my work there." Nikaidou-sensei nodded and gave me a few papers. "I hope you get better." he said and I nodded.

"Can Rima come with me to the infirmary, you know, to help me?" he nodded absentmindedly and Rima and I walked out with my arm still over her shoulder. The door closed, "Ok Rima, I can walk now. Thanks" I smiled at her. She nodded and smiled back. I stayed close to the wall to use it as support. "Rima?"

"Mhm?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for listening. I had to tell someone."

"Of course Amu. I'm always here if you need me. Though... I don't feel alright letting you go back home like this. Do you think you'll be able to sleep over?" I'd love to do that more than anything but, I don't think I could. "I'd love that, really. But I don't think my step mother will... if it's not too much to ask, do you think you could talk to her with me? It'd make me feel a lot better if I have someone with me."

"Sure thing. I'll ask my parents too. I feel safer being with you than you being alone." she said. Hopefully she'd agree. She pulled out her phone and started texting her parents. We reached the sickbay. "Well, I'll see you after school Amu. I hope you feel okay." She smiled at me and walked to class. "Hey, I'm back." I called to the nurse. She nodded and continued her work. I laid down on the cot in the nurse's office and started with my work. Once I finished that, I tried going to sleep and found that I was really tired because I fell asleep in 5 minutes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-HOURS LATERx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wake up sweetie." The voice that woke me up was so gentle that I thought I was still dreaming. I slowly opened my golden eyes and saw the nurse standing above me. "Is it time to go home...?" She nodded and I sat up looking around me. I got my bag and my work and limped my way to Nikaidou-sensei's class to go turn the papers in. I did that then walked out of the class room seeing Rima near the school's gate with the other guardians. Tadase saw me and called out, "Amu-chan!" while waving. I smiled at him and the other guardians who were also waving at me and also Kukai who most likely walked from high school to here.

It just crossed my mind that Kukai didn't hear about what had happened. The only person that fully knew what was wrong with me at the moment was Rima. "Yo Hinamori!" Same old Kukai. Nagihiko saw that I was limping when I neared their group. "What's wrong with your foot Amu-chan?" That was probably the question everybody had going through their minds right now. "Oh, that. When me and Rima were walking to school, I tripped from a hole." Nagihiko nodded in understanding. I mentally sighed.

Rima then spoke out, "I asked them if they could walk with us home, is that alright?" she asked me. I gave her the 'of-course-it's-alright-look' and that look told her what it was meant for. She nodded and we all started walking together to drop one another off at home. Rima got a text back on her phone saying it was alright if she had a friend sleep over. I was overjoyed that I could. I just hoped that my mom would say I could. Now it was just me and Rima walking towards my house. I put the key through the key hole and opened the door revealing a semi neat house.

"Hello Amu." my step mother greeted me and her expression changed when she saw Rima with me. "And hello to you too. You must be Amu's friend." Rima nodded and introduced herself. I really hoped this would go okay. "Miss Hinamori, I would like to ask you if Amu-chan could spend the night with me for 2 days. My family said it's alright if you also agree." she looked at me to see if it was alright with me to spend 2 days over at her house. I nodded slightly and she looked back at my step mom.

"Hm... are you sure it's alright with your parents?" she asked. Rima nodded, "Yes I am, I've asked them many times because I'm always alone at the house with my parents working and I am an only child."

"Alright then. She can. Amu go get your things ready, I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me." she said and walked off. She put on that mask pretty good. I nodded and asked Rima if she'd like to come upstairs with me. Of course, she said yes and admired my room when we got up. I closed the door behind us and started to pack the things that I needed. "It's kind of hard to believe after what I just saw..." she whispered. I nodded and said, "Yeah, she's got lots of practice I guess..." I paused, "Hey, thanks so much for letting me spend the night. I really owe you one and it's nice to sleep over at a friends' every once in a while." she nodded as in, 'no problem' and left that conversation at that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xRIMAx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We just arrived at Amu's house and it had this 'little family' feeling to it. I saw Amu's mom and I saw this unfamiliar look in her eyes that she had when she looked at Amu and that look changed when she saw me. I introduced myself and I could tell I had just saved Amu. For now. Time to break out the nice girl act. "Hello Miss Hinamori, I would like to ask you if Amu-chan could spend the night with me for 2 days," I paused and looked at Amu to see if she would be alright with 2 instead of one. I really didn't like Amu staying here after what I saw when I first walked in.

She silently agreed that 2 was okay and I was relieved, and continued, "my family said it's alright if you also agree."

"Hm, are you sure it's alright with your parents?" she asked me. It didn't seem like she wanted Amu to go, for whatever reason. "Yes I am, I've asked them many times because I'm always alone at the house with my parents working and I am an only child"

"Alright then. She can. Amu go get your things ready, I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me." she said and walked off. She seemed as if she put on a mask like me and Amu. "Do you want to come with me Rima?" I nodded quickly and we went upstairs to her room. It was so much like her. Pink and had some of her accessories here and there. Amu started to pack her clothes and what not. I remembered the time when we came through Amu's house door. "It's kind of hard to believe after what I just saw..." I whispered. She nodded and told me; "Yeah, she's got lots of practice I guess." she stopped for a bit. "Hey, thanks so much for letting me spend the night. I really owe you one."

She didn't owe me anything, I couldn't be happier that she was coming to my house than being here, and she continued, "it's nice to sleep over at a friends' every once in a while. I said no problem by nodding and the conversation stopped at that. I tried starting starting another one. "What did you do with your um... other uniform?" she knew what I was talking about when I said that. "Of course if you don't want to tell me that, I'm perfectly fine with it..." she didn't look back and shook her head. "It's alright Rima. You should know." she said that sentence a little quieter. She closed her drawers and went to her closet. She took off the wood on the bottom of the closet and reached for something white and red.

I looked at the clothes in her hand. It was her school shirt and it had cuts and blood all over it. "This is from yesterday." she explained. "This is what I meant when she went too far." I didn't notice that's how bad it really was. She put the shirt back, "Well, I'm ready, are you?" I nodded and got up from the chair on her desk. "Mmk, let's go." she said and we headed downstairs. I saw her step mom in the kitchen asking Amu to go to her. "Well, we're leaving." her step mom hugged her, Amu facing me.

A few seconds later, Amu paled and her eyes widened. I felt really bad for her; I wanted Amu out of here as soon as possible. A few seconds later, we headed out of the door and we started to walk down the road to my house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xAMUx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We started on my way down to Rima's house where I was, thankfully, staying for 2 nights. Rima and I walked in silence. "Hey Amu, um, I know this isn't my business and all, I'm just curious. What happened back there?" I kind of knew she'd ask that. But I didn't want her to know. It'd only worry her more. "It was nothing, she just hugged me trying to keep up her "Lovely Mother" appearance." I explained. I hated lying to her, but it was for the better. She nodded in understanding, and we continued on our way.

"I'm home!" Rima yelled after opening the front door to her house. "I'm in the kitchen Rima." Her mother screamed. We walked into the kitchen and I introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu. Thank you for letting me stay at your house. I hope I won't be a burden." Rima's eyes narrowed at that. I tried ignoring it. "Oh yes, Amu. Rima's told us all about you. And no, you won't be a burden." She added. I bowed and walked out of the kitchen, Rima showing me the way to her room. "Well, this is my room. It's not that cool or anything." Of course it was cool, it had such a nice feeling to it. She had a desk near the wall, a bed near that, and a window with a nice view.

I got dressed into my pajamas and ate with Rima's family. It was a small family, but of course I didn't mind. It was nice to eat with people who actually liked me. I helped with whatever needed helping with and went back to Rima's room. I wanted to go to sleep, it'd been a long day. "Hey Rima, I'm going to sleep. I'm a bit tired..." I told her, she nodded and said, "Alright, I'm getting a bit tired also." I nodded and laid on the bed. "Good night Rima." I closed my eyes and nodded off into sleep.

* * *

** And that's it for chapter 6~! We meet Utau in chapter 8 which is rather short -.- and that's all i'm revealing so far. So, go away . L0l i'm jking, Thanks for readin', see you next time!**


	7. Ikuto's Plan! and a bit of my own :D

**Hello pplz, I JUST finished watching my brother play Twilight Princess, and let me tell you... That was so freaking hilarious. My brother kept on trying to avoid the bird/monster things and he started panicking and jumping off the cliffs and what not. I, on the sidelines, was laughing my ass off on his bed. I got an asthesma attack from it but it was totally worth while. OK! sorry for the semi-late update but I had a few things to do. Ok, again I thank all of you for your reviews! 500 cookies are to be given to me for this chapter and I can't wait! Also! my ocarina got here! I can play a few songs but not alot so i'll have to bear with myself. My best bud at school wrote this poem for her grandpa who passed away and I think i'll share it with you cause it rocks mine and your socks;**

**You passed on your talents your secrets too,  
So I am forever in debt to you  
Your love raised me like an angel to the sky,  
and I know from where you are you can watch me fly  
So I'm soaring now through the sky in your heart,  
And even though we're miles apart,  
You're soaring too  
Through these hearts around me, yes you are  
Ooh, you are  
In the memories rushing through our heads  
All the time, one to the other in a line,  
Everytime, there you are in our hearts,  
Cause you're soaring now through the hearts around me**

**By: KS**

**And that was her song, she just wrote it, thought i'd share it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I didn't believe Amu. She was hiding something and I was going to figure out what it was. I was scared about what I would find out though. I was over protective of her, I want to know how what happened happened. Well, I could always ask Utau... she and Amu were close, so I decided to go to her house to ask. Hopefully she's gotten over her obsession of me... I arrived at her house and knocked on her door. It was late night but I was pretty sure she was still awake.

"Ikuto!" she screamed as she opened the door. Sheesh, people were trying to sleep. "Yo." I nodded to her and walked in. "So Ikuto, what do you want? Coming this late isn't really you." she asked me. She was right, coming this late wasn't a usual and coming wasn't either. "I want to ask you a favor." I said. She nodded for me to continue. "Well, I know that you and Amu are good friends and all, but I want you to find something out for me." She cocked her head to the side a bit still needing a bit more information. I guess I'll tell her. "Well, yesterday I went to visit Amu," she scowled, "and well, she looked like she was hurting. Emotionally and physically. I want you to find out what's wrong with her." she perked up, she was getting interested.

"What's in it for me?" she asks. I wasn't prepared for that. "Er, um, well..." she giggled a little, "Just kidding. Yeah I'll see what's been up. You've gotten me interested." I nodded, and stood up. I was getting a bit tired and needed my sleep. "Well, I'm going to head off now. Please tell me what you can as soon as possible. I'm worried." Yeah, it wasn't like me, but I really was worried. I'm not _that _inconsiderate. Yeesh, you people have no hearts.

I headed out her door and back to my own home ready for some sleep. Dang, it had been a long day, I needed to rest a bit. I arrived and put the key through the door walking into my room and laying down on my bed. "Ahh..." I closed my eyes thinking, but then dozed off from how tired I was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hm, something was wrong with Amu? Well I would find out of course. I considered her my sister and yeah, I could be stubborn on the outside sometimes but I wasn't like that on the inside though. Well, I'd find out whenever I could. I picked up my phone and dialed her number and it started ringing. Man, this girl slept early. She then finally picked up, "Mou, Utau... what could you want _now_?" Rude much? "Well it's not my fault you sleep so early." I answered back. I heard a mumble, "I'm going back to sleep..."

"Go to sleep and you'll regret you even thought about it." I said. "Alright, what is it??" she asked in a hurry. She really did sound tired. "Meet me at the park tomorrow. 12:30." I said and hung up. Yeah sure it was mean but I wasn't in the mood for a conversation at the moment. I wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 7~! Now, don't expect me to update tomorrow (That sounds mean, i'm sorry) because I might go visit my mom all (makes rainbow hand motions) the way in Houston. Hope you've enjoyed this chap. though! I'll update whenever I get the chance so please grizzily bear with me.~ (OMG there was an ant crawling up my arm while I was typing this...) 'Nuff 'bout my stupidity, and hopefully my brother will decide to play Twilight Princess again. But at the moment, he is asleep along with my dad. Asleep at... 7:12. My dad, I understand, he's 53. But my cliff jumping bro should NOT be asleep. He's only 17... Well... to make him pay for being an old lady at such a young age, I'm going to go mess with his face using some markers and possibly nail polish.  
*creeps over by his bed with nail polish and markers in hands and whispers* Till next time! Ja ne!**


	8. Confessions to Utau, the truth!

**OMG I am sooooooo freaking sorry about not updating, ya'll must hate me now T_T Lots of thing's have been happenin' and I guess I just didn't have the time to write! What's horrible though is I was typing (trying to type more like it) and I had my orange juice next to me, which was very stupid. But of course, I went stupid and some how, SOME HOW, the cup slipped from me and totally spilt the juice all over my keyboard and screen. Now my keys are all sticky and what not. Specially my "S", "Backspace", and "Space". It's horrible. What I want to know is... can I "accidently" spill water on it and make it un-sticky? We won't tell anyone, it'll be our little secret ^_^ Once again though, thanks to all my reviewers whom I don't really deserve up to this point :'( I just like finished reading a few other fics and it got me so pumped to write. Well, enough of my blabbering, enjoy chapter 8! Oh and a few words from my cat (his ears are so funny when they're folded back...), "lhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhcvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc" -.- he sat on the keyboard... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up from the sun in my eyes. Gosh, it was bright outside. Stupid sun... I groggily woke up against my will. Once I woke up it was hard going back to sleep. "Well, I need to meet with Amu today, so whatever." I whispered to myself. I took a shower and got dressed. I looked at my watch. 12:17. Whoa, I slept that long? Whatever. I decided to kill some time and go eat something. Ramen... I made my way to the ramen restaurant. "The usual please." I came here a lot, they knew what I liked. "Here you go little miss." the guy said and handed me my bowl. I nodded as thanks and started to eat. Well I have about 13 minutes to meet Amu at the park, so I'd have to hurry up eat the rest of my ramen. I paid the cook and walked out making my way to the park.

I wonder why Ikuto wanted me to do this. He really is interested in her. I smiled a bit to myself, I always knew he liked her. 12:25, I was waiting for Amu now, sitting on the bench. "Hey Utau." I heard a familiar voice greet me. I looked up to see Amu and her friend – Rima, I think? - standing next to each other. "Hey Amu." I nodded towards her. "Let's go for a walk, I want to talk." I finished the sentence and turned waiting for Amu to follow along with me. After seeing that no-one was walking behind me, I looked back and saw Rima helping Amu. But they were walking slowly. "Why do you need help walking Amu?" I saw them exchange glances at each other and Amu smiled to Rima. "I can walk on my own Rima, it's ok." she said and began limping towards me. What the heck happened? I sighed inaudibly, "Lets just sit down." I said and seated myself underneath a large tree.

Amu followed suite and Rima sat down next to Amu. "What did you want to talk about, Utau?" Amu asked me. I guess I should just tell her why I asked her to come out here. "Well... I'm not supposed to tell you this but, Ikuto asked me to find out what's wrong with you. He said he noticed something out of place and, tell you the truth, I do to." Amu sighed and said, "I knew he'd figure it out..." I was confused beyond this point. What did she mean by that? "Well, I guess I should tell you, but! You do _not_ under any circumstances tell Ikuto. I'm just telling you cause we're best friends." she smiled at me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xAMUx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Man, how did Ikuto find out so easily? Am I _that_ horrible at keeping my emotions hidden? Well, since she's this far, no use keeping it a secret anymore... "Well, I guess I should tell you but! You do_ not_ under any circumstances tell Ikuto. I'm just telling you cause we're best friends." I smiled at her, though I could feel Rima's death glare directed to Utau. I turned to Rima, "Next to you of course."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And that's how it is..." I finished my explanation story with a wide-eyed Utau and a quiet Rima. "You- you're serious...?" she asked. I nodded, "If you don't believe me then I'll show you my proof." I said and grabbed the bottom edges of my shirt to show her the bruising caused by my step mom's stupidity. Utau's eyes went wider if that was even possible at this point. "Right now I'm staying at Rima's house for the rest of the day, I go back home tomorrow." I really don't know how I was going to stand living through that again, especially after she my step mom told me I 'couldn't hide from' her forever. At least I got away from her for a bit. "Amu! How can you act ok with this!? You have to tell someone!"

"I can't do that Utau, she'll just deny it, say I'm crazy or something and make up God knows what lies." I said while shaking my head. "Still! This isn't something good Amu. You can't just act like it's ok, because it's not."  
"Utau, I know. I just can't do anything about it. Not now at least." I explained. She nodded but I could tell that she wasn't really intent on letting go of what I'd told her. "Please Utau, I'll be alright. Just don't worry about me. Okay?"  
"Hmph... fine... Just, please take care of yourself okay...?" I nodded. "I will. Just go back to your everyday life. And remember! Do _not _tell Ikuto!" She raised her hands up as if defending herself. "Alright I won't. But it won't be my fault if he figures it out sooner or later." She said. I knew he would figure it out, he isn't as stupid as I thought he was.

"Well Utau, I guess I got to go. Me and Rima only have a day left with each other for now, and I'd kind of like to spend it with her. Unless you'd like to come...?" I smiled at Rima. A small smile brought it's way to her lips as if she wasn't sure of something. I sighed, "Come on... I'll be fine, honestly. Just stop worrying about me. Please?" she sighed and looked away. "Fine... I agree with Utau-chan though, we're not letting it go this easily." I nodded. "I understand. Just go about your lives remember?" they nodded simultaneously. I put on a genuine smile, "Okay then! Before we go, lets go and get some ice cream or something! A small girls night out. Well in this case afternoon night?" I laughed at the little joke I made and stood up using the tree as a support, and grabbed Rima and Utau's hand to help them both up. Utau blushed, probably because of me being friendly to her - she always had a thing about that - and Rima just helped herself up but grabbed hold of my hand. "Let's go!" I said, as they stood up. I was having so much fun that I wished that this day would never end. But, all good things come to an end right?

* * *

**And that's chapter 8!! I'm so sorry it's so uglyingly short and what not but no fear! i'll try and update 3 times more tonight, chapter 9 is in progress at the moment! Fare the well, and till next time!**


	9. What Now?

**Ahhh, so tired... ironicly it's 1:23 lolzies. My step dad like, totally just woke up to eat and asked me to eat with him so I didn't get through alot on this chapter. I'm sorry you guys. LOL I'm watching "What Happens in Vegas" for like the billionth time tonight, I 3 DVR lolz. I know I said 3 chappies but I'm butt tired atm and can barely type correctly (sp?) I'm so happy this couch is so comfy...**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Thank you all so much for having me over. I hope I haven't been a burden or anything." I bowed, earning a scowl from Rima at the 'burden part'. "Oh not at all! Please do come again, we've loved having you here." Rima's mother said hugging me. The rest of us said our goodbyes and I headed out the door. It was still pretty early since I'd just woken up. About 12 in the afternoon. I started on my way back home slowly. I honestly didn't want to leave Rima's house, but of course I couldn't just stay there. I'd be overstaying my welcome. Well, my step-mom probably wasn't expecting me till later so I decided to walk around and kill some time. The park would be nice... so I made my way over there. I looked to the tree I sat at when I was explaining things to Utau and sat under it trying to position myself comfortably.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the sounds going on around me. The tree swaying quietly to the wind, the people walking around, kids playing. Just trying to relax. I began to feel a little sleepy. I then yawned. Yeah, I was tired. I opened my eyes, knowing I couldn't fall asleep here, I'd probably over sleep and get into more trouble than being born apparently. I stood up using the tree as a support and made my way to my neighborhood. I'm glad that my foot was finally healing and I could walk without using someone to hold me up. I mentally sighed as I made it home and put the key in the door. I didn't hear anyone moving around or anything so I poked my head out the door making sure if the car was here or not. It wasn't. 'Thank god' I mentally sighed.

I walked over to the kitchen and saw a note written in my step mom's messy handwriting. I picked it up and read it aloud to myself,

_Amu, I'm gone somewhere, something came up and I'll be home later at about 3:00pm. Clean the house._

_-Kagura_

I looked to my watch, 2:52 is what it read. She should be home in about 8 mins... which gives me time to do...absolutely nothing. I heard the sound of the key going into the door and being twisted to unlock it. Um... uh oh...? The door opened to reveal a staggering step mom with a beer bottle in her hand. The look in her eyes was all too familiar. "So... did you, um, clean the house...?" she said and looked around, a look of anger forming on her face. "Ugh, what is wrong with you, you stupid child!" she said and threw the bottle at me. I wasn't expecting this and the glass bottle hit me on the collar bone. She threw it pretty hard and I clasped my hand over my now bleeding collar bone, immediately dropping down on the floor.

"What the.. I just got home...?" I told her. I knew she wouldn't really understand in her state but it was worth a shot. "Where the hell have you been?! Sleeping around, I suppose?" Where the heck does she get these ideas from? "I wasn't sleeping around! I told you, I've been with my friend, Rima! You even saw her!" I tried explaining, but she of course, didn't listen again. "Bull shit! Your a liar and a whore!" she screeched at me and pulled me by my hair to the stairs. _This can't result in anything good... _She took my head and forcefully slammed it into the near bottom stair. I could feel the blood start to come from the side of my head and I was starting to get woozy. "Ugh... stop... I'm telling you, I'm not sleeping...around." It was hard to talk with my head throbbing like crazy.

She then picked me up and slammed me to the nearest wall, picked up a piece of broken glass from the floor and started slashing my leg with it. I yelped in pain as I begged for her to stop. She then turned away from me. "Just get your ass out of here you piece of trash." I positioned myself against the wall and stood up. If she wanted me out, I don't care, I'm leaving this hell hole.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The door slammed as I limped out into the rain. Odd, I haven't noticed it was raining, very hard at that too. It was getting my clothes wet so I had to get underneath something to shield me from the rain. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, it's just that I didn't exactly have a change of clothes with me, and neither could I change in the streets. After wandering a bit, I found a small alley with a dead end. I guess I could probably sleep there. I limped my way to the corner of the alley and sat down on the floor. I was extremely tired and I wanted to go to sleep. I was pretty sure there'd be rapists or anything because the area I was in was kind of closed off. I've had enough of today, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of what might come.

* * *

**YAWN, I AM HEADING OFF TO BED. I sleep under my brother's bed, it's pretty comfy too. LOL I was looking for a name I could use for the step mom and searched up, "Evil japanese lady names" and that didn't work so I used Kagura from Inuyasha 'cause she's a villian . Man, it's so hot in here... Well, till next time! (I can't find my cat so he can't type a good bye atm. He freaked the crap out of me a few minutes ago, so to heck with him(his names' Romeo, so cute... and fluffy...) Till tomorrow, well, in a way, today. i'm ganna go to sleep so i can get my yummy hot choco or coffe in the mornin' :D G'night pplz. Review if you want, ur choice. i'm not ganna ask you ^_^ Which reminds me... I have two more days after I go home (to my dad) to read my Summer book thingie. Anyone read Truesight by David S.? if you have please tell me if it's interesting, I don't want to fall asleep reading it. Erm... Till next time? Man. i'm awesome at distracting myself... Gah! G'night myself and whoever is a crazy enough person to be up atm ^_^**


	10. Lost And Found

**AH! I can finally rest in pieces! I'm so glad I got my lazy arsenal to get this finished, and now I feel happy I did. It's hilarious 'cause I was working on this the whole day when I _should _be doing my 10 reading responses. I can't really do those either 'cause the books I'm reading at the moment are about teenage sexual abuse -.- Homework isn't fascinating to me anyways so I don't do it. I don't feel like getting ISS at the moment. Well, actually, I want ISS. You get to sit in a room and read after you finish your work. You don't even have to listen to a teacher talk! It's completely heavenly. And like every other teacher of mine, I have naturally become a teacher's pet (like all my other teachers) to the ISS instructor (Yes, I have been there. Too many times to count) and now he loves me.**

**Last but not least! I need to thank all of my reviewers who I owe everything to and that I don't really deserve in my lack of updating. I love all of you! All your reviews (even flames) are greatly appreciated and for that *Pulls giant cookie from behind* You get this. Oh! And this is for you Amuto lovers (Including mwa)~! I drew it so please enjoy my hard work :D**

http://xxxvampire-knightxxx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Amuto-Strawberry-135295926

**Feel free to add me on DA! I will gladly accept!**

**OKAY! Enough of my rambling (for now) I need to shut up and get on with this~!**

**Disclaimer: Kathrine does not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Ikuto and Amu would be together foreva!**

**One last thing! I tried my best to do this in Ikuto's P.O.V the most. One of my reviewers said they needed their Ikuto-ness fill. Namely Rini-Chan95 (Kudos to you :D)**

* * *

Chapter 10

I walked out of the Easter building utterly and completely bored, fixing the violin case on my shoulder comfortably. The director wanted something stupid as always, playing his little game of 'Catch the Embryo'. He's an idiot, I mean, a bunch of middle schoolers get in his way of getting the Embryo? What a wussy. I felt a few droplets of water on my face and extended my arm away from me. "Huh, didn't realize it was going to rain..." I whispered to myself. I didn't hate the rain, in fact I loved it. It was something that refreshed me, like all my troubles go away just from the rain. Jeez, I sound like a girl, I need to stop that... Whatever.

"Maybe I'll go visit Utau tonight, see if she got anything from Amu. I'm kind of bored anyways." I said to myself again, people might think I'm crazy but who cares. I started on my way to her house when it started to rain hard. It was softer just a minute ago... I need to hurry up before I catch a cold or something. I started power walking when a lightening flash illuminated something in the alley way I just passed by. A liquid red on the floor? Blood? Who the heck would be in there right now, bleeding or not? Well, guess I'm not the one to talk. Another loud clap of thunder after the lightening illuminating the alley way again, and this time I could see a body with... pink hair? No... It couldn't be... right...? She'd be at home right now.

I walked closer to make sure my assumption was correct. My mind knew who it was but I personally didn't want to find out. The person was sleeping with uneven breaths face down, and if you looked closely enough you could see blood trickling down from her mouth. She had the same uniform as Amu's... I carefully put a hand under her chin, she just looked so fragile at the moment, I was afraid she'd break right then and there, and I slowly lifted her head to show a cut and bruised face of Hinamori Amu. What the hell happened to her? Who dared do this to her? I'd have to deal with that later on... but right now I needed to get her somewhere safe.

I slung her arm over my shoulder earning an unconscious groan, and stood her up so I could carry her bridal style. I scooped her up into my arms and started walking towards my apartment. "What happened to you...?" I sighed looking down at her. Her uniform was cut in various places being able to see the cuts on her skin, a lot of blood on her white dress shirt, and her face was all beat up with cuts and bruises everywhere, and there were also cuts on her legs, not to mention she was drenched in water. She must've been sitting there for quite a while... I needed to get her clothes changed, and I don't care whether she kills me for changing her clothes or not. This was important.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I finally reached my apartment complex putting the key through the lock and turning it. "Ah... so tired..." I yawned as I set Amu carefully down on my bed. I scratched the back of my head, "Well, to help her, I'm going to need to take her clothes off..." I leaned down and started unbuttoning her dress shirt after taking off her jacket. She had such a small body, but she was so hurt right now, and my mind couldn't process any perverted comments with her like this. It made me so angry to see all her bruises and cuts on her stomach, I wanted to know who the hell did this to her.

I finished wrapping her bandages and realized that I was pretty tired myself. I looked to Amu. I felt so sorry for her at the moment. I was just relieved that her breathing had straightened itself out a bit. I yawned a bit and laid down next to her closing my eyes and stroked her hair. It was so soft, and ironically, it smelled like strawberries. _I promise... I won't let anything hurt you again. Amu..._ Those were my last thoughts as I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sunlight from through the blinds hit my eyes, awakening me. I slowly squinted against the bright light and noticed the pink hair in front of my eyes. I slowly remembered why she was here as my mind replayed the incident from last night. It seems as if I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her waist, as if protecting her. To be honest, I wish it could always be this way. I didn't want her hiding something this important from me. A sudden movement from her side of the bed alerted me instantly. I unwrapped my arms from her body slowly, afraid she would be waking up soon. "I better go make some breakfast... she must be starving," my stomach growled, "and apparently, I am too..." I mumbled to myself and walked out the bedroom door to the kitchen. I stopped at the door, "Rest well Amu..." and continued on my way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xAMUx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I slowly squinted my eyes against the bright light coming from through the blinds. Wait, blinds? Wasn't I outside? I bolted up forward to see how and where I got where I was. I immediately regretted doing so as the pain from all over my body came rushing through my system. I winced, "Where am I...?" I said to myself. My voice was hoarse. I needed some water... but first, I need to answer my question. I got up from the bed (slowly this time) and made my painful way to the door. I could hear some sizzling in another part of the apartment (the place was a bit small) and decided to walk towards it. There, I saw none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IKUTO-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the sizzling of the frying pan, I heard shuffle noises come from my room. Amu was awake! I peeked my head over the window and saw her staggering towards me. All of a sudden, she seemed to lose her footing and she fell down. I rushed to her side. "Are you alright??" I asked her hurriedly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." she replied weakly. She was breathing heavily and her face was filled with pain. "C'mon, lets get you on the couch or something." I picked her up bridal style, but she didn't seem to care. I'm lucky Amu was here with me or I would have gone berserk for whoever did this to her. Question is, who? Right now though, I needed to put her somewhere she could rest.

I slowly walked over to my couch and set her down gently "I'll go get you your breakfast." I said and walked away to the kitchen. I heard her shuffling and limping over here, using the various sturdy objects to support her. She stood at the door to the kitchen. "Hey... Ikuto. Um, thanks for, you know, helping me..." she said while looking away. I smiled to myself, "Yeah, sure." I wanted to ask her how what happened happened but I'll leave that for when we're eating.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I set the scrambled eggs on the table and turned to the couch where Amu was resting "Yo, Amu. Time to eat." I called out the her she stood up and made her way to the table. Sitting down she said, "Who knew _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto could cool?" sarcastically. "Well of course, Amu dearest. How could I live if I couldn't cook?" She blushed when I said 'dearest'. "S-shut up... pervert..." I gave a small chuckle. "Just kidding Amu." All traces of joking quickly went away at my next sentence. "Now, are you going to tell me why you were sleeping in an alley all beat up and bloody?" I asked her and she stiffened. "No... not now..." she looked away and replied. Sighing, I thought to myself, 'Maybe not from her, but I _know _Utau knows something.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The TV was on some random channel, neither of us paying any attention to it. Amu was constantly fidgeting and trying to look like she was paying attention but I could tell she was deep in thought. I looked at the time, 11:30 am. Hm, maybe I could go visit Utau, see what's up. I looked over to Amu who was all of a sudden sleeping on her side of the couch. She had her head on the cushion and the rest of her body in a sitting pose. She won't get a comfortable sleep that way... I brought over a pillow and blanket, then laid her down properly putting the pillow underneath her head and blanket on top of her. "Better leave a note, don't want her thinking I ditched her." I mumbled to myself. I wrote a quick 'I'll be back in a bit, going to Utau's' note and placed it on the table in front of the couch.

Pulling on my shoes, I opened the door and headed out. It was a sunny day today, not hot, but not cold either. I made my way over to Utau's house and knocked on her door. She slowly opened up checking who it was first. "Oh, hi Ikuto. Come on in." I nodded to her and sat on her couch. "Need anything Ikuto?" I broke from my trance and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes actually, I do." she gave me a questioning look. "Remember when I told you to get information on Amu?" she slowly nodded her head. "Well, I need you to tell me anything you know. I found her yesterday sleeping in an alley. She was beaten and bloody everywhere. Care to explain?" Her eyes widened as I said that sentence. She then sighed, her expression softening. "Well, since you found her that way I guess you have a right to know..." I had a feeling it was going to take a while for her to explain, so I got comfortable.

"Well, three days ago, right after you talked to me, I called Amu and told her to meet me at the park." I nodded, remembering it. "The next day, I met Amu and I saw her limping with a small girl named Rima, I think. She seemed to be helping her walk."

"I got suspicious and I asked her why she needed help walking, then told her that I knew there was something up. She said that she knew I'd find out sometime and she had to tell me sooner or later. She sat me down and we started talking, I was shocked through out the whole thing, she doesn't want me to tell you Ikuto. Ikuto, she's being abused by her step mom. She ended up in the hospital last week because of it, I just don't know how I didn't notice." It took a while to suck all of that in. I had so many questions right now... Why didn't she tell anyone before? Why did she not want me to know? Why does her step mom do that? "Ikuto? What's wrong?" she asked me, concerned. I hadn't noticed that I was showing emotion in my usual composed face. I was feeling so much right now... sympathy, hurt, concern and so many others I couldn't name.

"Hey Ikuto? Do you mind if I see her? Please? I need to see how she's doing." I couldn't blame her for being worried about Amu. "Sure, we should get going now then." She nodded and stood up getting herself ready. "Alright, I'm done." she announced and we headed our way down to my apartment. I put my key in the lock and opened the door. "I'm home Amu. Hm, maybe she's still asleep?" I walked my way down to the living room to find Amu sitting on the couch nodding off. "Amu, I'm back." I said patting her head lightly. Surprisingly, Utau kept really quiet. Amu looked back, "U-Utau..." Amu stood up suddenly and fought against the pain that was so clearly plastered on her face.

"Amu!" Utau yelped and ran to Amu, hugging her tightly. Amu winced and slowly hugged back. "Um, hey Utau." she said with a small smile. Utau backed away and put her hands on Amu's shoulders. "Amu, please tell me what happened. And I'm sorry but, I told Ikuto. I couldn't just leave him hanging when he found you like that." Amu glanced at me quickly before returning her golden gaze back to Utau. "It's alright Utau, I was going to tell him soon anyways... um, hold on a bit." Amu told Utau and made her way to me. She tip toed up to my height to whisper something in my ear. "Ikuto, my wounds opened up again, I think from when Utau hugged me, where are the gauze wraps?" she asked me. "Amu, I don't think you're going to be able to do it by yourself." I turned away from her, "Utau, go help Amu re-wrap her wounds. They opened."

Utau looked at me. "Alright Ikuto. C'mon Amu." Utau skipped and grabbed Amu's hand, trying to drag her. "Ow, hey Utau! Ease up a bit!" Utau shot her an apologetic look, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. Here." Utau slung Amu's arm over her shoulder and helped her walk in the room, closing the door behind her. Finally, some quiet time is achieved without Utau! I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I just flipped to whatever was on and relaxed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-UTAU-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I closed the door behind me and turned to Amu. "I'm sorry about dragging you like that, I forgot for a second." She gave me a smile, the bandage on her cheek moving. "It's alright. Lets just get this finished and over with." she said, pulling at the edges of her shirt. She pulled her shirt of her body revealing her bandages, now filled with blood. I tried to keep my face composed, but I obviously failed, seeing the sad smile on Amu's face. I slowly went to the edges of the bandages, my fingers cold, and I felt her shiver slightly from my touch.

I stopped abruptly before continuing. I carefully started to pull of the bandages hearing a hiss from Amu. "Oops... I'm sorry." I apologized to her. "No, it's okay. C'mon." she said and started undoing the bandages by her neck. We disposed of all her bandages and replaced them with new ones. "Alright, we're done here... Amu?" I needed to ask her something, "Can you please tell me what happened?" she nodded to me, "You have a right to know. Well, adding to the story I told you before... um, well, my step mom kinda kicked me out..." she said the last part as quiet as possible, probably hoping I wouldn't hear. "W-what? That's horrible!" What the hell? She calls herself a mother? She's only fourteen! "Amu, that's it, you're living with me."

"What? No! I can't do that!"  
"And why the hell not?" I asked her. She was being completely absurd. "Look Utau, I can't just intrude on anyone just because I was kicked out. I'll stay over at a friends, just don't worry about it, alright?" I hated agreeing to her but her expression was pleading. "Ugh... Fine. But you know that you can _always _come to me if you need anything. Okay?" I sighed, "You don't deserve this Amu..." She shrugged. "Let's just get out of here." I nodded and held the door for her, walking out after.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-AMU-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We walked into the living room to see Ikuto lazily lounging on the couch watching whatever. "Hey Ikuto, I got to get going. Sanjou-san needs me to do a recording tomorrow." Ikuto and I nodded and Utau walked over to me. I smiled to her and she jumped, hugging the life out of me. "P-please Amu... take good care of yourself..." I could hear sobs in her voice. "I will Utau. You too." And with that, she left for her house. I looked back to Ikuto, "I'm going to sleep Ikuto, I'm beat." I said and laid down on a love seat couch next to his. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked me. I looked at him, confused. "Um, trying to go to sleep?" he shook his head, "You're sleeping with me tonight." and smirked.

"Whatever..." I didn't feel like arguing, like I said, this day got the best of me. I had plans tonight anyways. I walked into the bedroom and laid down on the right side of the bed. I had to stay awake... or sleep until midnight or later. I chose the second option and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xIKUTOx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Whatever..." she said and walked away to the bed room, she really sounded tired. I nodded and continued watching TV. Hm, I was getting a little tired myself and decided to go to sleep too. I walked to the bedroom to find Amu sleeping on the right side of the bed breathing softly. I love it when she's asleep. She always looks so peaceful, like nothing ever happened to her. But we all know looks deceive. I laid down on the opposite side facing her and stroked her hair, so soft... I ended up sleeping that way, knowing Amu was safe right beside me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up with my eyes closed exhaling a deep breath. I reached around to my right and felt around the area. It was cold, and so was I. I remembered being warm while Amu was here and I looked around her area. Oddly enough, there was a note folded underneath the pillow she slept on. I opened it and read the first 2 words before jumping up in my bed:

_I'm sorry_

_

* * *

** Now, the reason I got this done today was because I stayed home after PMSing horribly and throwing up. You like, have to jimmy the key in the lock just to get the piece of sh*t to turn and it wasn't my day (even at 5:30am) so I ended up breaking the door. And sorry to leave ya'll on a cliff hanger! But I've always wanted to do this! It makes me feel so bad (in a good way keh keh keh) Well, I should get to sleep now! I got school tomorrow! I'll be sure to update asap! I'll try my best, like I said, please grizzily bear with me! Zai jian! ("Bye" in Chinese. I love my Chinese class...)**_


	11. Author's Note SO SORRY!

OMFG Y'ALL. I AM SO HORRIBLY SORRY. Y'ALL ARE MY READERS – YOU DESERVE TO KNOW:

Okay, I like totally promised myself I'd never make a chapter with the title "Author's Note," but honestly, I'm now forced to do it. Here's what's happened lately: So the story I'm writing is like, coming to life (Wtf I know), just not as bad (thankfully). CPS came to my school for a visit today and talked to me (isn't that nice?) and so I'm trying to get rid of all this whatever business. Y'all, I have like, 3 more chapters written up on paper, I need to type it up on computer. But I first need to finish with this real life business. I hope y'all can forgive my lazy butt! I promise to get some chapters up soon!!! Please forgive me!

'Til next time~


End file.
